In a normal transaction management approach, a first transaction for a first application is “followed” by a second transaction for either the first application or for a second application. Any resources that the first application is holding against a database or resource manager are deleted when the first transaction completes. Further, any context for the first transaction is deleted upon completion. When the second transaction begins, all resources for that transaction must be re-established, including any resources used for the first transaction. This can be inefficient if any of those resources are being used by multiple transactions.